


Quotes That Make No Sense Out Of Context

by Cyberrkichi



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Out of Context Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrkichi/pseuds/Cyberrkichi
Summary: Literally title.





	Quotes That Make No Sense Out Of Context

"Why would I want to steal baby diapers?" - Sister 1

"I WILL FART ON YOUR ASS" - Sister 1

"No dont poop me into a watermellon!!" -Sister 2

"GET YOUR FACE OUT OF YOUR SISTER'S VAGINA." - mom

more to be added qwq


End file.
